megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Powered Up Script/Fire Man
Script from the game Mega Man Powered Up, Fire Man's storyline only. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Invented by the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light, Fireman is a trash combustion robot. (The scene opens as Fire Man is seen running through the Opening Stage until he is stopped by Roll.) Roll: We have a problem! (A big monitor is shown to the right of the two and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only -- the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Fire Man and Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... Fireman! I'd take you with me... really! But you're a little too hot to handle! Nuhahahahah! (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: Our friends are in trouble, Fireman! Let's hurry to the lab! (Fire Man proceeds to make his way through the stage until he comes across a door. He enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Fire Man and Roll arrive at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Fire Man: Professor! My flame of justice will restore what's right! Dr. Light: Fireman?! (Dr. Light thinks for a bit.) Dr. Light: Hmmm... Alright... I understand. I don't like it, but sometimes, such things must be done... I must make the necessary preparations. (Dr. Light proceeds to prepare Fire Man for combat.) Dr. Light: When water touches you, your power level goes down. On the other hand, absorbing flames powers you up! Be sure to try it! (Fire Man leaves the lab and proceeds to work his way through the rest of the Opening Stage. He then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Fire Man.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Fire Man defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Fire Man returns back to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Look! Everyone... Everyone's going haywire and turning violent! Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! For the sake of the world, and all of humanity, I'm counting on you! Scene 3: Vs. Cut Man (Fire Man works his way through Cut Man's stage, and finds Cut Man himself at the end.) Cut Man: Dr. Wily was right... You've been changed into a bad robot, blowing things up at random... Fire Man: Fiiiiire! The flame of justice burns strong!! A match of burning wills -- my righteousness versus yours! Fiiiiiiiire!! Cut Man: Well, if we're both right... we're just gonna have to battle it out! (Fire Man fights and defeats Cut Man.) Scene 4: Vs. Guts Man (Fire Man works his way through Guts Man's stage, and finds Guts Man himself at the end.) Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Fire Man: Evil! Remember my name! For I am Fireman! My flame of justice will have its revenge on you! Guts Man: Yeah, I'm bad. So what? I'm also your boss! (Fire Man fights and defeats Guts Man.) Scene 5: Vs. Ice Man (Fire Man works his way through Ice Man's stage, and finds Ice Man himself at the end.) Ice Man: There's something dangerous up ahead, sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs, soldier! Fire Man: All that ice is gonna give you a cold! I say we put the heat on! Ice Man: Huh?! What the heck do you mean?! Anyway, I'll freeze you with everything I've got!! (Fire Man fights and defeats Ice Man.) Scene 6: Vs. Bomb Man (Fire Man works his way through Bomb Man's stage, and Bomb Man himself at the end.) Bomb Man: Oh, looking good, Fireman! I'll be putting your flames to good use! Fire Man: Nothing escapes my flames of burning justice! Fiiiiire!! Bomb Man: What's wrong with you? A little too much burning the candle at both ends? (Fire Man fights and defeats Bomb Man.) Scene 7: Vs. Mega Man? (Fire Man works his way through his own stage, and finds the mysterious Mega Man? at the end.) Mega Man?: You should come with me, Fireman. Dr. Wily really knows how to cook the bad guys! Fire Man: You sure you have a strong sense of justice?! Mine burns strong in my heart! Mega Man?: What a hothead. (Fire Man fights and defeats Mega Man?.) Scene 8: Vs. Elec Man (Fire Man works his way through Elec Man's stage, and finds Elec Man himself at the end.) Elec Man: Well done... but you say good bye here. I might even tell you more about me after I win... Fire Man: You're fired! Elec Man: You're really something, Fireman... But soon, you'll know the feeling of glorious lightning coursing through your body... (Fire Man fights and defeats Elec Man.) Scene 9: Vs. Time Man (Fire Man works his way through Time Man's stage, and finds Time Man himself at the end.) Time Man: Hmph, you're early. Fire Man: My justice is absolute! It waits for no man! Fiiire!! Time Man: This will be over earlier than planned... (Fire Man fights and defeats Time Man.) Scene 10: Vs. Oil Man (Fire Man works his way through Oil Man's stage, and finds Oil Man himself at the end.) Oil Man: Hey! You'd better go somewhere else if you want oil. Don't make me hafta hurt you, cause fire's not allowed around here! Fire Man: Your attacks just add more fuel to the flame! Prepare to get SMOKED!! Oil Man: Why you-! Heh, well, burn yourself out. I've got my orders to follow. (Fire Man fights and defeats Oil Man.) Scene 11: Invitation to Castle Wily (Fire Man returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Dr. Light and Roll are also present. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light, Roll and Fire Man are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all end up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12: Wily Castle 1 (Fire Man accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As he works his way through the first station, he is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Fire Man: You're a big fella, ain't ya?! But it don't matter! My flames will engulf you! Fiiiire!! Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Fire Man battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 2 (Fire Man works his way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Fire Man: An underwater battle, huh? Yeah, I'm in a pinch now!! But! My spirit of righteousness will burn even hotter, yeah! CWU-01P: Eliminate... Eliminate... Eliminate... (Fire Man battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 3 (Fire Man works his way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, he is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Fire Man.) Copy Fire Man: Yo, Small Fry! All your loud "burning" words are just smoke in the wind! Fire Man: You! You're a fake! ...Has it finally happened?! A copy of me has appeared... so that means I am a real HERO!! Copy Fire Man: How pathetic... I can't believe he's serious... (Fire Man battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 15: The Final Battle (Fire Man works his way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, he sees a giant battle machine in front of him. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Fire Man.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Fire Man: You're wasting your time! You've got nothing on me! As long as my justice burns bright, evil will never prevail! Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Fire Man battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Fire Man again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Fire Man battles Dr. Wily again, and Fire Man once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Fire Man appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 16: Epilogue Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of FIREMAN, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (Fire Man makes his way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll. When he returns to Dr. Light's laboratory, he is greeted by Dr. Light, Roll, Mega and the repaired Robot Masters. Fire Man then jumps in the air.) End of Script References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts